Every Hour Has Come To This
by DSalvatoresGirl
Summary: Stefan and Rebekah announce to their family that they are engaged. Caroline is very happy for the couple and so is Nik. So they decide to give their best friends/siblings a surprise wedding gift.


**I Do Not Own Any Of The Characters Or Lyrics**

**This Is All Just For Fun! :D  
**

* * *

One morning, Caroline Mikaelson heard her husband's phone ringing so she went to go answer it.

She smiled when she saw it was her sister in law calling, "Beks, hey. What's up?"

"Hey Care…Where's Nik?" Rebekah asked, needing her brother.

"Oh, he's in the shower. Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

Rebekah sighed, "Oh yeah…Well…Promise not to tell him?"

Caroline gulped at that, if Nik isn't supposed to know, it must be very important, "Okay…What is it?" She asked as she stepped outside of their house.

"Well…I'm engaged!" Rebekah giggled as she heard her sister gasp from the other end of the phone.

"Oh my gosh! That's great!" Caroline exclaimed excitedly.

"I know! But don't tell Nik! Stefan and I want to do that tonight…Maybe you two could come over for dinner?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure…I'll tell Nik that I want to see you guys."

"Okay…Kol, Bonnie and Elijah will be coming too."

"Oh, no, she's back in Mystic Falls…Elena needed her for something, Elijah didn't want to go because he didn't want to deal with Damon being an ass." Rebekah explained.

She chuckled, "Well then, I'll see you all tonight."

"Yay! Okay, love you Care!" Rebekah told her sincerely before she hung up.

Caroline smiled as she put Nik's phone in her pocket and looked at the view from her porch, she loved living in England, it was so peaceful.

"Well, it only took about 18 years." She heard Nik's voice behind her.

She turned and looked at him, "What?"

"It only took 18 years for my sister to love you like a sister." He smiled at her.

"I told you, time was all she needed. Now 20 years after our wedding, she knows I'll be sticking around."

He smiled at her and kissed her, "Now what are our plans for tonight?"

"We are going to see your family, I miss them. Besides, Bekah already arranged for Kol and Elijah to go to her house tonight and I told her we'd go too."

"You two just love to make surprise reunions, don't you?" He chuckled while she nodded happily.

"Well, let's get ready, we can go now if you'd like."

"Okay." She smiled as she pulled him up to their room.

* * *

"Sweetheart, they're on their way. Are you ready?" Rebekah called up the stairs as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah, Babe, I'll be right down." She heard Stefan call to her from their room.

She smiled as she went to the kitchen and made sure her servants were handling the food. "Make sure it doesn't burn this time."

The servant, Olivia, just nodded mutely as she continued to cut vegetables.

Rebekah went to the living room and sat down, thinking about what her brothers might think of her engagement. It shouldn't be too much of a big deal, they are all married themselves.

"You don't think your brothers would kill me do you?" Stefan asked teasingly as he sat beside her.

"Nik adores you too much and Elijah hates to see me cry." She giggled.

"You didn't mention Kol." He smirked as he looked at her.

"He won't be too much trouble, silly." She giggled as they heard the front door open.

"Bekah, where are you?" She heard Elijah's voice coming from the front hall.

"In the living room, 'Lijah!" She called as she heard him walking over. She smiled and went to hug him as he walked in.

"I take it that you've missed me." Elijah chuckled as he hugged her back, "Hello Stefan." He greeted politely.

Stefan just waved as Rebekah sat back down, with Elijah across from them.

"So are our brothers on their way?" Elijah asked.

She nodded, "Yes. They're bringing Caroline and Bonnie as well."

"Good, I haven't seen them in a long time." Elijah smiled.

"Should be fun." Stefan said a little unenthusiastically as he poured himself a drink.

"Stop brooding." She scolded as Elijah laughed, he was the only brother that knew they were engaged, but Stefan didn't know that.

"Why would he be brooding, Bekah? It's not like you two are going to announce an engagement." He teased, wanting to get a rise out of his soon to be brother.

Stefan choked a bit on his drink at that comment, but played it off. "Rebekah tends to stretch truth. I don't brood."

She just smiled and shook her head, "Oh let it go, both of you."

Stefan nodded a little and turned to get another drink, while his back was turned Rebekah gave her brother a look and mouthed to him: "Stop it."

Elijah just smiled and shrugged a little in response.

* * *

"Why do you think Bekah would want us to go over all of a sudden? It seems…odd." Kol thought out loud as he drove.

"Huh. I don't know…Maybe because she's your little sister and she misses you? Stop overthinking it, Kol." Bonnie told him as she changed the radio station.

"Oh come on, Darling. It doesn't strike you as odd that she calls and just says 'You're coming over for dinner tonight.'" He glanced at her in disbelief.

"Well, it's kinda weird, but I'm sure it's nothing. She probably just misses us. It's just her and Stefan at the house and she's probably lonely. I mean, she's so used to having you, Nik and Elijah around." She reasoned.

"I don't know…I think she may be hiding something from us…"

"Stop thinking that way. After all these years, I doubt your sister would turn on the family now."

"I reckon you're right, Darling." He smiled as he held her hand as they drove.

"I'm always right." She smirked.

"And that's why I married you." He chuckled as they parked in front of their sister's house.

Sure, it was weird that Rebekah just told them to meet over at her house. No explanation or anything, just a command. But that's how their relationship worked.

You couldn't really have a nice conversation between Rebekah and Kol, they always ended up fighting about the most idiotic things, so it's natural for her to be short while on the phone with him. But still…he knew his baby sister and she was hiding something big from him…

"Kol!" Rebekah greeted them with a smile as they walked up the porch steps.

He smiled and waved a little at her as _The Salvatore_ came and wrapped an arm around his sister's waist, "Hey Bek…Stefan…"

He just hoped it wasn't anything involving the Salvatore. How he hated Stefan Salvatore.

"Hey Beks, Stef." Bonnie smiled and hugged them both.

It was just his luck that his wife was very fond of Stefan, the vampire with the eating disorder.

* * *

"Great, everyone is here and we're late. I told you we shouldn't have spent an extra hour in the shower, Nik." Caroline whined as she re-applied her lip gloss.

"I doubt they care if we're late or not, Sweetheart." He said as he went and opened her door for her.

She took his hand as she stepped out of their car, "Still. I hate being late, you know that." She smiled at him as they walked up the porch steps and let themselves in.

"We're here." Nik called out as he shut the front door behind them.

"We're in the dining room!" They heard Kol call out and made their way over.

Caroline smiled and went to hug Rebekah tightly, she did the same for Stefan. But so the boys wouldn't get suspicious, she went and hugged the others the same way.

"I've missed you all."

"It's been a little too long since we've all been able to get together, hasn't it?" Kol smiled at his favorite sister in law.

"Yes it has." Elijah smiled at them.

"Well we aren't all really together…We're missing Kat." Caroline frowned a little.

"She wishes she could be here, but Elena needed her to help her with another Jeremy problem." Elijah shrugged.

"How is he?" Bonnie asked.

"Not good…He tried to attack Damon and Elena had to knock him out and lock him in the cellar."

Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other, feeling sorry for their old friend.

"Well…Let's eat, I'm famished." Kol said, succeeding in changing the subject.

* * *

"Now why are we all gathered here today, Rebekah?" Nik asked his sister as they all sipped on their blood laced wine.

"Well…We have some news." She said as she held Stefan's hand under the table.

Elijah and Caroline looked at each other with a knowing smile.

"You two know!" Kol said as he noticed their stare. "Come on, fess up."

Bonnie nudged him and motioned for Rebekah to continue.

Nik looked at Caroline questioningly while she smiled and motioned for him to listen to Rebekah.

"I asked Rebekah to marry me." Stefan announced as Rebekah smiled in happiness.

Bonnie squealed in excitement, "Oh my god! Congratulations, you guys."

Nik smiled at them, "Congratulations, I'm happy for you both. It's about bloody time."

Rebekah smiled and looked at Kol, "What do you think, Brother?"

Kol looked at Stefan, "I don't recall you asking for her hand in marriage."

Caroline, Nik, Bonnie and Rebekah all rolled their eyes at him.

"Actually, Brother…He discussed that with me." Elijah smiled at his younger brother.

"Hmph…Well…Congrats then." Kol said, smiling a little at them.

Rebekah smiled happily, while Stefan sighed a bit in relief.

"Now…Caroline, are you ready to arrange another wedding?" Rebekah asked hopefully.

"Hell yeah!" Caroline giggled, "I've already got a million ideas floating around in my head."

* * *

That night, Caroline decided to start working on a present for the bride and groom.

"What are you up to, Love?" Nik asked as he saw her sitting on the couch with a notepad and guitar by her side.

"I'm writing a song for Bekah and Stefan…I thought maybe I could sing it for them when they have their first dance." She smiled at him.

"That's thoughtful of you…Is it a duet?" He asked, loving the idea of being able to sing with her, his Angel.

She smiled at him, "It could be…If you want it to."

He nodded at her, "Of course I would."

"Alrighty then. Good thing you asked, because I already had it in my head for a duet. You can write your lyrics if you want…Here are mine." She said as she gave him the notepad.

He read over the lyrics and smiled, "I know just what to write for my part."

"Then let's get to it." She said excitedly as she began to play the first chords of the song.

* * *

As Elijah was sitting in his home, reading one of his many books, he heard a car door slam shut outside. He went to the window and looked, noticing it was Katherine. He wasn't aware that she had already flown over, he was expecting her by this weekend.

Quickly he went outside to her, "Sweetheart, you're home early. What happened?"

Katherine sighed and hugged him, "Damon sent me back…Elena's really bad…We had to kill Jeremy…"

His eyes widened in alarm, he remembered the curse placed on Nik when he killed the Five and didn't want his wife to go through the same thing. "Did you kill him?" He asked her as he held her at arms' length, staring into her eyes.

She shook her head, "No…April did…"

"Jeremy's wife?" He questioned.

She nodded, "She knew that there was a chance that she could be cursed, even though she's human…But she killed him because he attacked Elena, Damon and I again…"

"Were you hurt?" He asked in concern.

"No…Vervain darts don't really affect me anymore…Elena went out for the count though…Damon was livid…And Elena woke right when April stabbed Jer…Ugh her screams were horrible, Elijah." She cried as she hugged him.

He held her and sighed, "I'm sorry…" Knowing how she had become very close to Elena over the years.

"And to top it all off, April just started balling and she killed herself…In front of us…Damon tried to save her but…It was horrible…And Elena couldn't stop crying and I tried to comfort her but she pushed me away and Damon said it'd be best if I leave…So I did…" She cried, feeling horrible for her daughter…In Katherine's eyes, Elena was the daughter that was stolen from her.

Elijah sighed and just held her that night, wanting nothing more than to see her smile again.

* * *

Kol hung up the phone after having a talk with Elijah, he sighed and wished that he could skip this part of the night.

He knew she would react badly and he didn't fancy seeing her in tears, but he had to tell her…

"Bon…" He said quietly as he walked into their room.

Bonnie looked at him with a smile as she put her blood bag down while sitting on their bed, "Yeah Babe?"

"I have to tell you something…and you're not going to like it…"

She sat up a bit straighter, "Okay…Shoot…"

He sighed and held her hand as he sat in front of her, "Darling…Jeremy is…dead…"

She stared at him for a few seconds in disbelief, which quickly turned into disbelief. "No he's not…Elena wouldn't have let anything happen to him…"

"He attacked Elena, Damon and Katherine…He knocked Elena out and shot Kat and Damon…April saw the whole thing and…before he could do anymore damage to them, she stabbed him and killed him…"

With that, Bonnie started to cry, "No…No! He can't be!"

He knew that she cared for the Hunter, but it still hurt to see her crying for another man…Her ex, no less.

Yes, Jeremy was his friend once…or as he told Niklaus, he was being a _fake _friend to the Gilbert boy…But he had grown to see him as a good friend, a brother of sorts.

When he found out that Bonnie and Jeremy had history together, those brotherly feelings were put on the back burner and his jealousy was all that was left at the forefront.

But, as Bonnie's husband, he needed to comfort her. He had to be there for her, no matter who she was mourning, so he just held her until her tears ceased.

* * *

Rebekah sighed and looked at Stefan, knowing he heard the whole conversation between her and Elijah.

"I'm sorry, Stefan…I know you cared for the boy…"

"I treated him like a little brother…" He sighed, "I can't believe he's gone…"

She went over and hugged him, "Truly, I'm sorry…If there was anything I could do…"

"It's okay, Bekah…I'm fine. I'll be fine." He said as he hugged her back.

She nodded a little, "If you want to go and help Elena…I understand…"

He shook his head, "Why would I go? She doesn't need me, she has Damon and that's all she's ever needed. I'm needed here, with you."

She smiled, "Have I told you that you are amazing?"

"Once or twice today." He smiled at her before he kissed her, blocking out the loss he felt for Jeremy Gilbert.

She kissed him back, happy that he wasn't shutting down or brooding like she expected.

"Would you like to take this to our bedroom?" He asked as he began to leave kisses on her neck.

"I think the couch can suffice." She smirked as she began to unbutton his shirt.

He smiled against her skin, "Well if you insist."

* * *

Caroline felt a tear roll down her cheek as she hung up the phone, Nik had gone out that morning to get breakfast and she was left at home alone, with a phone call from Damon _and _Elijah.

She knew it was inevitable that Jeremy would be lost, but she didn't expect it so soon.

He wasn't supposed to die…He was stronger than all of them…It wasn't fair…None of this was supposed to happen to them.

She thought that she had let these feelings go a long time ago, but now she felt that familiar rage and sorrow take over.

Why was it them? Why their little family in little Mystic Falls? Why their town? It wasn't fair at all!

She let her anger take over and grabbed the nearest vase and threw it against the wall, growling in rage. "Damn it!"

It was at that moment that Nik walked into their house, he went to her and looked at her, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She was pacing angrily, her hands balled into fists, "He's dead…Jeremy's dead…April's dead…Damon is livid…Katherine is depressed…And Elena is fucking catatonic! Bonnie is upset because he died! Kol is hurt because Bonnie's sad! Stefan is being Stefan and hiding his emotions from Bekah! It's all so…ridiculous! I mean…this was not supposed to happen to us! Any of us!"

He let her rant, but his curiosity got the best of him, "What wasn't supposed to happen?"

"This! We aren't supposed to be here! Elena was supposed to die in that damn accident with her parents! Bonnie was supposed to run off and marry Jeremy and they were supposed to have a happy human life! _I _was supposed to die in that car accident! _That_ was supposed to be our destiny! Not this!" She vented to him.

He visibly flinched when she spoke of her death, "Caroline…"

She realized that her words had hurt him in a way, she immediately felt guilty, "I'm sorry…I just…Whenever someone I love dies I just feel…like they weren't supposed to…Jeremy wasn't supposed to die…" She said as she covered her face and started crying.

He went to her and held her in his arms and let her cry, "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart…"

"I'm sorry too…I know you hate it when I…when I talk about that night…The accident…It's just sometimes I think that all of this would be better if I had just died that night…If Elena and I had died when we were meant to…"

He sighed, "No…If that had happened, Damon and I would be very miserable right about now. You both were meant to be here with us…For all eternity. It was the others, the ones who were meant to stay human, that had to die, Care."

She sighed and looked at him with a tear streaked face, "Everyone I grew up with is dead…Jeremy…April…Matt…Tyler…My parents. All I have left is Elena and Bonnie…"

"You have me…And Stefan…Rebekah…Elijah…Kol…Katherine. You're not alone, Caroline. You'll never be alone." He told her as he held her face in his hands.

She nodded a little and wiped her tears, "I'll always have you…Right?" She asked, sounding like an innocent child.

He smiled at her and nodded, "Always and forever…I promised you that."

She smiled back and hugged him again, feeling a little better already.

* * *

"I think we should go to Mystic Falls…for the funerals. As a family, I mean he was your friend…" Rebekah suggested that evening with her siblings.

Bonnie nodded a little, "I'd like that…"

Kol nodded as well, while Caroline looked at Nik, "Do you want to go?" She asked hesitantly.

He nodded once, "You want to…Elena needs you, Bonnie, Katherine and Stefan. So yes, I think we should all go."

The others agreed with him and went to get a bag ready, the sooner they left the sooner they could help their friend.

* * *

"What are you guys doing here?" Damon Salvatore asked as he saw the entire Original family at his doorstep.

"Where's Elena?" Caroline was the first to ask as she stepped into the house, walking right passed Damon.

"Upstairs…I'm sure you could follow the sobs."

Bonnie, Caroline and Katherine went upstairs to try and comfort Elena.

"Elena?" Bonnie asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

With the sound of her friend's voice, Elena sat up and looked at them, "You guys came…"

Caroline smiled a little, "Well duh…You need us…" She told her as she sat on the bed with her childhood friends.

"It was Rebekah and Nik that suggested that we come over today. Thought it'd be best." Katherine told her as she sat with them.

Elena smiled a little, "Thanks guys…I kinda feel bad for Damon…He has no idea what to do…"

All three responded at the same time, "Because he's Damon." Which caused Elena to giggle a little.

* * *

The Original husbands felt a little out of place in the Salvatore's house whereas their wives just strolled upstairs as if they owned the place.

Stefan and Damon smiled a little at each other, "So Stefan, what did I miss?"

"We're engaged." Rebekah smiled at the brothers while Nik smirked at Damon.

Damon looked at Stefan in shock, "You proposed to her?"

"Yeah. Is that such a surprise?" Stefan asked, a bit offended.

"Hardly." He said as he handed Nik a fifty, "Lucky win."

Nik laughed while Rebekah's jaw dropped, "You two made a bet?!"

Both Damon and Nik shrugged, while Stefan and Rebekah hit their brothers upside the head, causing Elijah and Kol to laugh.

* * *

Walking away from the cemetery the following week, Caroline couldn't help but shudder. "I hate these places…"

"So do I…It's downright creepy." Rebekah said as she walked with her family.

Bonnie smiled a little, "Ready to go back home?"

Kol nodded, "Yeah, as much as I love this town, I miss the rainy streets of London."

"Me too." The whole family said in unison, smiling at each other.

* * *

Elena watched as her childhood friends walked away with the family that tore her world apart.

She knew her friends were happy, but she couldn't help but resent them, just a little, for being so chipper.

Why did they have to leave her? It was like she had a disease that pushed everyone important to her away.

"Hey…You still got me…Keeping my promise here." Damon said from behind her, it was like he knew what she was thinking.

She turned and smiled a little at her husband, "That's all I need."

* * *

On the flight back home, the girls were brainstorming on wedding details.

"I would like the colors to be a hazel green, like his eyes." Rebekah said as they were looking up dresses online.

"Okay…What kind of music?"

"Anything you think would do. But no father daughter dance, obviously…"

Caroline looked at her, "I think we can still do that…You could dance with Nik…"

Rebekah looked at her as Katherine and Bonnie stayed silent, "You think so?"

She nodded, "Yeah…He took care of you and practically raised you…So did Elijah…You could be the lucky bride and have two father daughter dances."

Rebekah smiled and nodded, "Okay."

Bonnie and Katherine smiled and looked at their laptop while Caroline wrote song ideas down on her notepad.

* * *

All the wedding plans took nearly eight months to do, now one day before the wedding, Caroline and Nik were trying to finish their song.

"Almost done…Just have to finish these last chords…" Caroline sighed.

"It's perfect, Darling. You'll finish it soon, no worries." Nik told her as he kissed the top of her head.

She smiled a little at him, "Are you ready for it? You know you're dancing with her, right?"

Nik nodded, "She won't let me hear the song though. She said she wrote it?"

"I helped her a bit…But she did all the lyrics."

He smiled, "Well I can't wait to hear it."

She smiled back at him as she finished their song.

* * *

Katherine walked up to Elijah that same night, "Hey Baby…What're you doing?"

She noticed that he had a drink in his hand, but he never drinks…

"Is this what human fathers talk about? That feeling of…loss?" He asked as he looked at her. "Because I'm feeling that right about now. She's like my daughter more than my sister and right now I feel like I'm losing her."

She smiled a little at him, "It's normal, I think…It shows how much you love her."

He nodded a little and sighed, "I'm dancing with her at the wedding…So is Niklaus…It's going to be like a goodbye of sorts."

"No…We have eternity together…It's just a stepping stone for her."

"I suppose so…" He said as he put the drink down. "Well…I should go make sure everything is coming along alright."

She nodded and smiled, loving the fatherly side to him.

* * *

Bonnie was in her closet, trying to figure out which necklace would match her bridesmaid dress.

"I like the white pearls on you." Kol said from behind her.

She smiled. "You like anything on me."

"Not true. I prefer things off of you, Darling."

She laughed as she picked up the white pearls again. "You're sure it'll match this?"

He looked at her then the short minty green dress and nodded, "Yes. You'll look ravishing."

She blushed, as always, and put the pearls to the side. "Thank you for your input."

"Of course." He said as he came and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I love you…"

"I love you more." She smiled.

"Impossible." He scoffed.

She laughed, loving the warmth and safety she felt when she was in his arms.

* * *

"Stefan, get your things. I already told you that you're spending the night with Nik while Caroline stays here to help me get ready in the morning."

"I know. I'm just getting my shoes, Beks." Stefan said as he came downstairs.

"You have your suit?" She asked as he nodded.

"Your tie?" Again he nodded.

"You shaved?"

"Yes, Bekah. I know what to do. You've told me one hundred times already." He chuckled.

She stuck her tongue out at him as they heard Caroline walk into the house with Nik right behind.

"Okay…Boys time to leave. Sleepover time." Caroline smiled.

"Well don't have too much fun tonight." Stefan told her as Nik took the suit from Stefan.

"Your tie is in here, right?" Nik asked Stefan.

"Oh my god. You two are seriously family. Yes, I have my tie." Stefan groaned.

Rebekah laughed, "We're making sure. You forget everything." She teased while Nik and Caroline laughed.

* * *

The next morning was nearly chaotic.

The girls were so busy trying to make sure Rebekah looked flawless, while the boys were scrambling to make sure they looked presentable.

The previous night consisted of drinking and more drinking for both groups and they woke late, so needless to say, they were panicking.

"My makeup!" Rebekah gasped as she was putting on her shoes.

"I got it!" Katherine said as she grabbed her makeup bag and sat in front of Rebekah.

Bonnie was trying to pull her hair back into a curly half up, half down style while Caroline was busy curling Rebekah's hair.

"I can't believe we slept in so late! The wedding is in an hour!" Rebekah said as Katherine did her eyeshadow.

"Stop talking or else you'll have Joker lips." Katherine told her as she began to apply her lipstick.

Bonnie smiled as she zipped her dress and put on her necklace.

"Done with your hair." Caroline said as she went to put on her own dress.

* * *

"Damn it, who didn't set an alarm?" Kol said as he put on his shirt.

"Who's bright idea was it to drink so damn much?" Elijah said as he combed his hair.

"Blame Mr. Lightweight here." Nik scoffed as he helped Stefan fix his tie.

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Not like I forced all the drinks down your throats."

"We all know you have a persuasive side to you. I'm sure you very nearly compelled me to drink that bottle of tequila." Kol said as he tossed Nik his suit jacket.

Nik caught it and put it on, "Bekah and Caroline are going to murder us if we're late."

"Bonnie and Katherine will have our heads on a silver platter if that happens." Elijah said as he adjusted Kol's collar.

"Oh goodness, I'm not a baby. I can fix my own collar, 'Lijah." Kol scoffed.

"You were about to walk out without fixing it. I doubt you even knew you looked ridiculous." Nik smirked.

"Oh shut it, all of you, get in the car." Stefan chuckled.

* * *

They all made it the ceremony on time and it went on without incident.

Now it was time for the reception, which Caroline had been looking forward to.

As Stefan and Rebekah walked in, they prepared for the first dance, but Caroline and Nik jumped on stage.

"Before the bride and groom have their first dance…We would like to say something." Caroline started then looked at Nik.

"First off, congratulations to our baby sister and new brother. We are very happy for you." Nik said as everyone in the room clapped.

Rebekah and Stefan smiled and nodded their thanks.

"We wanted to give you two a present…We've been working on it for awhile." Caroline smiled as the couple looked at them curiously.

"We want your first dance to be something special…So we wrote a song for you two…A song that we'll sing for you." Nik smiled at his baby sister as he motioned for the band to start playing.

"We hope you like it." Caroline said as the music began.

Caroline took a deep breath as she prepared to sing the first lines.

_**The day we met, frozen I held my breath. Right from the start I knew that I found a home for my. Heart beats fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave. How can I love when I'm afraid to fall. But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. **_

Rebekah was beginning to feel the need to cry at this point as she and Stefan danced.

Nik was watching the couple as they danced, Rebekah looked so happy…They both did, and he was very happy for them.

He smiled as he sang the next line with Caroline.

_**One step closer.**_

As Caroline carried on the chorus of the song, he watched her sing. She resembled an angel as she sang, she was so peaceful and in her element that he couldn't help but smile.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you, Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.**_

Nik took a deep breath himself as his part came up, when he sang the first note, the whole room stared at him in shock, never having heard him sing.

_**Time stands still. Beauty in all she is. I will be brave. I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath. Every hour has come to this.**_

Rebekah smiled at her brother and sister as she danced with her husband, she had tears dancing in her eyes.

Caroline smiled as she sang with Nik.

_**One step closer. I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.**_

They looked at each other as they sang the next part, in that moment they weren't singing to their sister and brother. They were singing to each other.

_**And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.**_

Stefan smiled at his new wife and she could see all the love he had for her in his eyes. "I love you."

Rebekah smiled, a tear trailing down her cheek. "I love you."

_**Ooo, Ooo, I'll love you for a thousand more, One step closer. **_

Caroline gazed lovingly at Nik as she sang.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you, Darling don' be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.**_

Nik returned the gaze and joined her in the last bit of the song.

_**And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.**_

As the last chords were played, the room erupted in cheers for both couples.

Caroline and Nik bowed and got off the stage and were immediately consumed in a hug from Rebekah.

"Thank you, I love you both so much!" She said as she cried.

Caroline smiled and slowly pulled out of the hug, letting the siblings have their moment.

Stefan went to her and hugged her, "Thank you, Care."

She hugged back with a smile, "Don't mention it."

* * *

"I had no idea you could sing Nik." Bonnie said as they were sitting at their table.

"Well we all have our secrets." He smiled as he noticed Caroline had left again.

"Where is she off to?" Katherine asked curiously.

Bonnie shrugged, "I think it's almost time for the father daughter dances."

Nik sighed, he didn't really want to do it…It meant that Rebekah didn't really need him or Elijah anymore. He loved the girl like his own daughter…She was his baby sister after all and it broke his heart to know that she was grown and married. Despite the fact that they were all over a thousand years old.

He heard Caroline clear her throat and turned to see her on the stage once again.

"Okay…It's time for the father daughter dances…Rebekah wanted to dance with Elijah first…and she wrote this song especially for this dance." Caroline announced with a smile.

Elijah stood as Rebekah went over to him, "Ready, 'Lijah?"

He smiled and nodded, "Ready if you are."

Caroline waited until they were on the dance floor before she motioned for the band to start playing. Looking at Nik to draw her courage, she began to sing.

_**You tucked me in, turned out the light, kept me safe and sound at night. Little girls depend on things like that. Brushed my teeth and combed my hair, had to take me everywhere. You were always there when I looked back. **_

Rebekah looked up at Elijah, "This song is a thank you of sorts."

Elijah smiled and nodded, "I know…I love you little one."

She smiled and rested her head on his chest, "I love you too."

_**You had to do it all alone. Make a living make a home; must've been as hard as it could be. And when I couldn't sleep at night, scared things wouldn't turn out right. You would hold my hand and sing to me.**_

Bonnie handed Katherine a tissue as she noticed her crying.

Katherine giggled a little and wiped her tears, while Bonnie did the same.

_**Caterpillar in the tree, how you worry who you'll be. Can't go far but you can always dream. Wish you may and wish you might. Don't you worry, hold on tight. I promise you there will come a day. Butterfly fly away.**_

Caroline had a tear in her eye as well as everyone else in the room while singing this. It reminded her of her father.

Kol and Nik watched with smiles on their faces, they remembered the lullaby well. Elijah would sing it to each of them at night whenever their father would be in a mood.

Elijah felt a tear fall down his face as he heard the lullaby in the song, he kissed Rebekah's forehead gently, "That day's come I think."

Rebekah smiled and nodded a little, "I think so…"

_**Butterfly fly away, flap your wings now you can't stay. Take those dreams and make them all come true. Butterfly fly away. We've been waiting for this day all along and knowing just what to do. Butterfly…Butterfly fly away…**_

As the song ended, everyone clapped through their tears as Caroline smiled and wiped her own tears.

Rebekah hugged Elijah before he walked away and she called Nik over.

"Now it's Nik's turn…And this song Rebekah also wrote for tonight. She put her heart and soul into this and I know everyone in this room will love it." Caroline said as Nik walked over to Rebekah.

"You look so grown up." Nik said as he held Rebekah in his arms, ready to dance as the music started.

"I've always been this grown up, it just took my wedding for you to see it, silly." She smiled at him.

"I suppose so." He smiled as they began to dance.

Caroline took another deep breath as her part came up, she knew this one would most likely make Nik cry. It made her cry when she first heard it.

Smiling, she sang the intro.

_**You know I try to be all that I can. But there's a part of me I still don't understand. Why do I only see what I don't have? When my reality, those things are not that bad. Your faith has shown me that.**_

Nik had a tear in his eye, knowing the words were from his sister, he smiled at her as they danced.

She smiled back and held onto him a little tighter as they danced.

_**When my world goes crazy you won't let go. When the ground gets shaky you give me hope. When I try to push you away, you never move, yeah. Now when I start doubting you help me see there's a strength and a mind and a power in me. Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can do. My hero is you.**_

"You're my hero, Nik…Always and forever." Rebekah said as she smiled at him, causing him to hug her a bit closer.

"You're too forgiving…"

She shook her head and smiled.

_**I never saw the way you sacrificed. Who knew the price you paid, how can I make it right? I know I gotta try. When my world goes crazy you won't let go. When the ground gets shaky you give me hope. When I try to push you away you never move, yeah. Now when I start doubting you help me see there's a strength and a mind and a power in me. Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do. My hero is you, yeah.**_

Caroline wiped a tear as she began to sing the bridge, knowing this part would surely make her husband shed a tear.

Rebekah knew this also, so she reached up and kissed her brother on the cheek as he smiled at her.

Bonnie and Katherine were practically balling in their seats while Stefan, Kol and Elijah tried to hide their teary eyes as well.

_**And I hope that you can see you're everything that I wanna be, ooh.**_

Nik smiled at that and tears leaked from his eyes as he held Rebekah to him, "I love you little sister."

She smiled and hugged him, hiding her tears, "I love you too, Brother."

_**When my world goes crazy you won't let go. When the ground gets shaky you give me hope. When I try to push you away, you never move, yeah. Now when I start doubting you help me see there's a strength and a mind and a power in me. Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can do. My hero is you. My hero is you…**_

As the song ended, Caroline jumped off the stage and watched as Nik and Rebekah hugged.

"I know I don't say it much, but I'm proud of you." Nik said as he held Rebekah's face in his hands. "And I love you so much."

Rebekah was crying at this point and nodded, "I know…I love you just as much, Nik."

They both smiled before they had to break away to let other people start dancing.

Nik went over to Caroline and she wiped one of his tears away, "You didn't tell me that I'd cry over the song."

"It was inevitable. It's a wedding." She giggled as he started to dance with her.

* * *

By the end of the night, it was just the Mikaelson family left.

"Well…I think it's about time we all go home." Elijah said as he put his glass down.

Kol nodded, "It's about time for the newlyweds to go have fun in their bedroom."

Caroline, Katherine and Bonnie smacked him on the arm while Rebekah blushed.

"Ow, you three are vicious." Kol whined as he rubbed his arm.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Katherine said as her and Elijah walked away after hugging the bride and groom.

Bonnie and Kol followed suit.

Caroline went and hugged Rebekah in a tight hug, "Call me when you get there, I'll miss you so much."

"I will…And I'll miss you all just as much. It's going to be hell being apart for a whole month."

"I doubt it'll be much hell. You'll have the new hubby keeping you company." Caroline winked at her.

"Well yes, that's true." Rebekah giggled.

"Now, Brother, take care of my sister." Nik said as the girls were hugging.

"You know I will." Stefan nodded as he put his suit jacket on.

"Good…Just be safe. You never know who could be following you."

Stefan nodded, "I know. I'll be careful."

Nik nodded as Rebekah came up to them and hugged Nik. "My turn."

Stefan smiled and went over to Caroline.

"Thank you so much for everything, Care. I wouldn't be here without you." Stefan said as he hugged her.

"It was my pleasure. And let's not forget, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for _you_." She smiled at him.

"Well yeah that's true." He chuckled.

"Nik…Don't cry too much, okay? Just pretend I'm off throwing a tantrum and you're trying your best to avoid me." She joked.

"I'll do my best, little one. Just call if you need anything, alright?"

She nodded, "Okay…I love you." She said as she hugged him.

"I love you." He said as Stefan came and collected her.

"Bye guys." Rebekah said as they left.

Caroline looked at Nik, "Ready to go home?"

"Ready when you are." He smiled at her as she pulled her heels off.

"I'll race you." She smiled with a glint in her eye.

"You're on." He smiled.

No more than a second later, they both were running to their house. Laughing their heads off along the way.

* * *

**A/N: And there is my new OS!**

**This is literally the LONGEST one I have ever done! I'm shocked!  
**

**I hope you all love it!  
**

**The songs used:  
**

**A Thousand Years Part 2 by Christina Perri feat Steve Kazee  
**

**Butterfly Fly Away by Miley Cyrus  
**

**My Hero Is You by Hayden Panetierre  
**

**Please leave a review! It'd mean the world to me!**


End file.
